Pasteleria Candy
by jipuk
Summary: Una serie de tres relatos... Creados para la GF2013, en complicidad de MayrayExitosa. Esperamos que se diviertan...
1. Panecillos de la madre María

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**Panecillos de la madre María**

___Por: MayraExitosa y Jipuk_  
_PARA: GF2013_  


_La Madre María esperaba a Candy y con delicadeza sacaba toda una charola de esquicitos panes, apenas completaría para que todos alcanzaran pues con dicha charola solo para tres visitantes completaban_

_- Candy que bueno que llegan_

- Madre que gusto volver a verla,

Candy abrazaba a su madre y ella ya había atendido a los pequeños y ahora solo atendería a Candy y a Albert que la acompañaba, sacaba una pequeña cesta con panecillos envueltos y los colocaba en la mesa, mientras que con ambas manitas Clin se tallaba e imaginaba que había ahí.

Candy al ver a su goloso amigo, le hizo una seña a Albert quien movió la cesta y saco la servilleta colocando en su lugar solo una toalla para engañar a Clin, pero la Madre María no lo vio, y al servir, vio como Clin se llevaba la cesta ella se apeno y Albert sonriendo con su servilleta le mostró que sus ricos panecillos él le salvo.


	2. Torta de Elisa

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**__****Torta de Elisa**

___Por: MayraExitosa y Jipuk_  
_PARA: GF2013_  


_Elisa entro a la gran Mansión a visitar a la tía abuela Elroy, como siempre pero esta vez le dijeron que la tía no podía atenderla porque se sentía indispuesta. Está no iba a salirse de la mansión tan fácilmente. No dejaría el camino libre a la huérfana y con hacerle la vida imposible fue a ver que estaban haciendo todos los ocupantes de la mansión._

_Pero para desgracia de esta no había nadie en la inmensa casa. Que por una causa o razón habían salido a hacer sus diligencias. Se maldijo por eso, fue a la cocina y vio que la cocinera iba a empezar a hacer algo._

_En eso recordó ella que la tía muchas veces hacía una torta para los miembros de su familia. Así que se adelanta y le daría una sorpresa a la tía abuela. Por supuesto que ella quedando en una buena posición en comparación a una odiosa dama de establo._

_Así que ordenó a la cocinera que se quitara del medio con altanería, que la dejara prepararle una torta especialmente para la tía abuela._

_Con un libro de recetas empezó a seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Muy arrogante le preguntaba a la cocina donde estaba cada cosa. Señalando con su mano decía la cocinera dónde estaba cada cosa, que la Srta. Leegan le preguntaba._

_En una de esas debía añadir azúcar, Elisa le preguntó y la cocinera señaló desde donde estaba parada en el mismo lugar desde que la pelirroja llegó ordenando quedarse en su posición, si quería preservar su empleo._

_La cocinera vio que se equivoco de recipiente trato de advertir pero Elisa solo le envió una mirada fulminante. Así que no dijo más, dejándola en su error. Riendo para sus adentros en la cara de la Matriarca cuando probara de la torta de la retardada niña Elisa y que la pusieran en su lugar._

_Después de muchas horas en la cocina Elisa quedo cansada y desecha, pero sobre todo muy contenta de su gran obra maestra. Olía delicioso toda la cocina. Con una gran sonrisa se fue a prepararse para la hora del té._

_La tía al saber que su sobrina nieta favorita le hizo una torta especialmente para ella no lo pensó dos veces, bajo para entrar al salón de té. Allí se encontraban los demás miembros de la familia._  
_Entre los cuales se encontraban Anthony, Archie y Stear junto con Annie y Paty. Los tres paladines se encontraban cerca del gran ventanal. Annie quien amenizaba el ambiente tocando en el piano una dulce melodía clásica y Paty estaba parada cerca del piano._

_Al entrar la tía abuela todos se quedaron callados prestando atención. La tía abuela hizo un ademán a Annie de continuar con su tarea._

_Elisa entró muy orgullosa de sí misma junto con su hermano Niel. Detrás entraban varias mucamas con las charolas para el té y la torta que habían preparado. Elisa muy sonriente se sentó junto a Anthony quien por su cara pensaba en moverse de ahí en cualquier momento._

_Al poco tiempo entraron Albert y Candy tomados de la mano, riéndose como un par de tontos enamorados. La tía los reprendió diciendo que llegaban tarde. Pero ya los conocía a ese par que cuando se juntaban eran un caso perdido. Nunca seguían las reglas de la sociedad ni mucho menos le hacía el mínimo caso. Solo estaba a la espera de que se casaran, así poder descansar porque cuidarlos era un imposible._

_La tía abuela muy orgullosa de Elisa, le decía a las presentes que aprendieran un poco de su sobrina, la cual era un vivo ejemplo de cómo tenía que ser una Señorita de sociedad, fina y delicada._

_La felicidad de Elisa se ensanchó tan grande que hacía gala de todo lo que decía su tía abuela. Los demás no decían nada, estaban viéndola muy discretos. Conociéndola se le hacía raro, pensaron que en todo esto había gato encerrado._

_Cada uno ya portaba un pedazo de la torta. Candy no podía disimular, levantó su plato hasta la altitud de sus ojos mirando el pedazo de pastel como si estuviera estudiando un bicho raro._  
_La tía preguntó qué pasaba, a lo cual la rubia solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Si no la pruebas sería una grosería muy grande de tu parte hacia Elisa. Esta le dirige una mirada despectiva hacia la ojiverde. Mientras Albert sonreía haciéndole una indicación al su pequeña mascota para que sus pedazos fueran retirados._

_Annie con temor cortaba lentamente el pan con el tenedor, Archie movía su cabeza y expresaba cuidado al sentir una mala broma de su prima, mientras Paty sin que nadie la viera cortaba el pedazo y se lo aventaba a una maceta y Stear sonreía al querer imitarla. Anthony levantó las cejas y sin que nadie lo viera se dio media vuelta dejando el pedazo de nuevo en la mesa._

_La tía empezó a partir con su tenedor del pedazo de su pastel. Bajo el escrutinio de la tía abuela daba comentarios positivos. Desde el olor, la textura, y su color, todo estaba perfecto. Además estaba tan suave que por un momento pensó que se disolvería en su boca al solo ponerlo dentro de su boca._

_Con gran satisfacción tomó un pedazo para llevarlo a la boca, degustando tan exquisito pastel. Pero jamás en su vida imagino poder comer una torta de ese tipo._

_La tía abuela estaba furiosa, tuvo que escupir todo dentro de su plato, levantándose al instante y regañando a Elisa de que como se le ocurrió echarle tanta sal. Que su pastel había quedado todo amargo y horrible. Saliendo del recinto porque ya no podía permanecer un minuto más._

_Elisa salió detrás de su tía abuela seguido de Neil. La tarántula con rulos solo chillaba diciendo que alguien le cambio su torta por otra. Que ella nunca se equivocaría con sal y azúcar. Estaba 100% segura de sí misma que había puesto azúcar y no sal._

_Pero para desgracia de esta la cocinera le dijo delante de la Sra. Elroy que trato de advertir pero la Srta. No la escucho. Elroy se fue muy molesta hacia su habitación._

_Al parecer nadie se había atrevido a probar de la torta. Y esperaron que la tía probara primero. Ninguno se imaginó nunca la reacción de la tía. Se echaron a reírse ampliamente cuando vieron que la tía abuela había abandonado la habitación del té. Ja Ja Ja..._


	3. Candy Cocinando

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**__****Candy Cocinando**

___Por: MayraExitosa y Jipuk_  
_PARA: GF2013_  


___Candy estaba muy contenta ya pronto se casaría con Albert y deseaba ser la mejor cocinera aunque trataba con mucho empeño no lo lograba y es que el del buen sazón siempre fue él y ella fue la de la quemazón._

___Con apoyo de la cocinera, Candy hacía los detalles y por fin mezclando algunas cosas y probando otras salió un delicioso pastel de carne, un jarabe para saborear encima de este y un puré de patatas para agregar._

Candy estaba feliz nunca se imaginó poder estar en varios detalles pero su deseo por mejorar estaba siendo detallista, estaba cortando y estirando espaguetis con tal empeño que Albert llegó y ella nunca lo vio, estaba tan entretenida por sorprender a su novio que sonreía pensando en cómo se verían esos largos espaguetis listos para comerse y una salsa probaba para este platillo mientras la cocinera sonreía la ver al Sr. Andrew con una dulce sonrisa levantando un dedo en señal de silencio y deleitándose con ver a su hermosa princesa en la cocina, cuando bien sabía que era un esfuerzo que el valoraba.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Albert salió y Candy continuaba con mucho amor en cada cosa, escribía notas, apuntaba detalles y sonreía al llegar al postre ella no sabía cuál de todos hacer y que fuera el favorito para él.

Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos recordando cual postre vio a Albert saboreando más, y por cerrar los ojos por poco vuelve a quemar los espaguetis, pero la cocinera de inmediato la ayudaba y ella estaba toda apenada.

-Este pastel es su favorito, mire la receta y aquí la ayudo un poquito

- Gracias Melany es usted genial -y para dos horas ella tenía listo un flamante pastel, esponjado un poquito de más.

Albert se hacía el que no sabía nada y junto a ella se sentaba, empezaron a servir la cena y la abuela Elroy saboreaba la carne en una rebanada perfecta, Candy sin presumir ni decir nada solo buscaba ver la cara de Albert quien sonreía por sospechar su interés y con una sonrisa la pilló viéndola fijamente y esta sonrió delicadamente.

Archie y Annie muy sinceros sin saber todo el esfuerzo, comentaban

- Que exquisita carne dijo Annie y Archie respondió

- Con el jarabe sabe aun mejor y por Dios que deliciosa está, tenemos que encontrar a una cocinera igual a Melany  
Candy sonreía apenada después de todo no le había salido mal el platillo principal pero estaba un poco inquieta pues el pastel era el favorito de él y solo quería saber lo que el opinaba, pero Albert notaba lo nerviosa que ella se estaba poniendo y saboreaba los espaguetis que él vio que ella estaba haciendo.

Candy sonreía recordó cuando cocinaba los espaguetis y como soñaba con el y ambos estuvieran juntos los comerían de un solo plato y sonreía por imaginarlo.

Por fin llego el pastel y muy esponjoso llegaba al centro de la mesa, Candy no había hablado en nada, hasta el momento pero suspiraba emocionada al ver la cara de Albert cuando vio el pastel sorprendido pues estaba bastante inflado olía muy bien y la tía desesperada por que le sirvieran hacia las señas para que lo partieran. Y por fin llega el mesero con la palita cortadora, el pastel arriba tenía mucha azúcar blanca espolvoreada, la tía desando ser la primera, lo partieron frente a ella, ¡palff! Saltó un poco de azúcar a la cara de la tía Elroy.

Candy abrió sus ojos asustada y Archie se cubrió la boca para sonreír, todos los miraban pero la tía se levantó y salió a limpiarse, el mesero continuo cortando y a todos les dio su pedacito. Anthony agregó

-Este pastel está muy rico, además espanta a los desesperados que querían ser los primeros, para mi es un pastel sorpresa, el mejor que he visto. Albert con una sonrisa y después de pasar el primer bocado dijo

- Este es mi favorito sabe genial, pero no lo había visto tan esponjado y corriendo a la Tía para variar.

Todos sonreían para cuando regreso la tía había una pequeña rebanadita delgada y comentó

-Llama a Melany por favor Paul. La cocinera llegó muy atenta

- De este pastel es el mejor que he visto y probado por favor haga uno igual que bien y delicioso le ha quedado Melany.

- Toda la cena la hizo la señorita Candy, madame Elroy y el pastel lo hizo especial para Sir Andrew, según me comentó.  
La abuela asombrada con la servilleta se cubría la boca y apenada ante todos mencionó

- Debiste decirnos que era una cena para tu prometido Candy, esto fue muy encantador, y que nos incluyeras a todos.

- Lo siento tía, me daba pena, y no sabía que el pastel se llamaba sorpresa de azúcar y saliera disparando en el primer corte. Todos sonreían, por que el original no hacía eso pero definitivamente ese pastel llevaba el sello de Candy y espantar a la tía era una particularidad de ella.

FIN


End file.
